The present disclosure generally relates to the field of handler debonding, and more particularly relates to advanced methods for handler debonding.
Temporary wafer bonding/debonding is an important technology for processing semiconductor devices in general. Bonding is the act of attaching a semiconductor device wafer or singulated, which is to become a layer in a 3D stack, to a substrate or handling wafer so that it can be processed, for example, with wiring, pads, and joining metallurgy. Debonding is the act of removing the processed semiconductor device wafer or singulated from the substrate or handling wafer.